1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a camera device, and more particularly to a camera device suitable to be mounted on vehicles by a customer/user installation manner.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2010-254078 discloses a vehicle-mounted customer/user installed camera device comprising a camera body, a holder, a ball joint and a bracket. The holder is fixed to an upper surface of the camera body, and the ball joint is accommodated in the holder. The bracket is mounted on the ball joint.
The bracket is fixed to a vehicle so that the camera device is mounted on the vehicle. The bracket is connected to the ball joint accommodated in the holder. Since the camera body is fixed to the holder, an installation angle of the camera body is adjustable in three or X, Y and Z directions perpendicular to one another.
The ball joint accommodated in the holder is used as an angle adjusting unit for the camera body in the above-described conventional camera device. The camera body is coupled via the ball joint with the bracket. Accordingly, an increase in the size of the camera device is unavoidable. This results in blocking driver's and passenger's views by the camera device as well as defiling vehicle interior.